Rock, Paper, Scissors
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: For the secret Santa they hold at the wonderful place of 'In You And I.' One secret santa present. Riku wants some. Sora doesn't want to limp for the Christmas party that's tomorrow. They settle it the old fashioned way. Shonen-Ai AU Mentions of sex


**For Conrart's Secret Santa gift...Shh!**

**Prompt: "Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide **_**something."  
**__**Here goes...umm...something!**_

* * *

"No."

"But Sora! C'mon!"

"Damn it Riku, I said no!"

The silverette pouted, huffing,

"But it's Christmas eve!"

The brunette rolled his cerulean eyes.

"Which is exactly _why_ I say no! Look, Roxas, Axel, _my parents_, for god sakes, and a _bunch_ of our other friends are coming over tomorrow! The last thing I need is for them to see me limping, and you looking like you've conquered Cuba...I don't need to give Roxas another reason to make snide remarks about my sex life!"

Riku rolled his eyes in return,

"Pshh, he wouldn't think of it. Axel's told me some _pretty interesting_ things about what Roxas is like in bed...like the fact he once screamed _so_ loud, they had neighbors from down the street call the police..."

The silverette sighed,

"Just thinking about Roxas screaming reminds me of the time we proved you could scream louder...and I wanna' hear them again!"

Sora blushed a deep red at the mention of his brother's sex life, before a darker red painted his face at the mention of the contest they had had...

"Riku,Shut up!"

The brunette was headed towards the stairs of their abode, when Riku said.

"What if we played Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?"

Sora stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do ya' mean?"

Riku tried to look innocent.

"Well all I meant is that we play a little game of Rock, Paper, Scisso-"

"I mean what's the catch?"

Any attempts at innocence melted away.

"If you win, then I won't tease you, try anything, or even _mention_ your sex life for today _and_ all of tomorrow. You'll be safe to walk without even a hitch in your step. I'll even tell you a few things Axel told me."

"But...?"

"But if I win, then I get to have my way with you. Where-ever, when-ever, for all of today, and tomorrow. Best two outta' three."

Sora nibbled at his lip. It would be a risk. A HUGE risk. Knowing that Riku would try everything to win...but...how could he cheat at a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors for god sakes?

And of course, if he won, Riku would leave him alone in _that way_, for a whole day or so.

Was this worth the risk?

"Oh...okay. Fine."

Hell yes.

Riku's aquamarine eyes brightened, and he grinned.

"Really? No backing out once the game begins?"

Sora folded his arms across his chest, rolling his eyes.

"Look, do you want me to play the stupid game, or no-Riku!"

The seme interrupted the brunette, picking him up in a fireman's carry. Sora began to squirm, protesting, saying Riku was only allowed if he _won._

Riku smirked, keeping the boy steady, going up the stairs and heading towards one of the hallways, chortling at the remarks his uke made questioning his strength to carry him up the stairs.

After a bit, the silverette opened the door to his bedroom, making Sora cry out again,

"Riku! You're not supposed to cheat!"

The elder rolled his eyes, casually tossing the uke to the bed, where he landed with a muffled _umph!_ Riku sighed,

"I'm not, I just figure that when I win, it'd be easier to take you here-"

"_Riku!_"

The silverette backed up, hands out as a sign of surrender,

"What, what? You _want_ to have sex on the carpet downstairs? I though you didn't want Roxas to tease you? If he saw the stains, that would leave you wide open for attack. And anyway, last time we did, you were complaining that you got rug bur-"

"Riku if you don't stop talking like that, I swear to god, you won't be getting _anything_ for a month. Now stop and let's just play the game!"

Riku rolled his eyes yet again, mumbling under his breath,

"Tou-chy."

Sora sat criss-cross-applesauce near the headboard of the bed, pouting. The silverette joined him on the bed by sitting across from the boy.

He smirked,

"Ready?"

Sora nodded, and they began, pounding the bottom of a fist onto a flat palm, chanting from childhood memory,

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

Riku grinned at Sora's bewildered face, laughing when the boy asked,

"What the hell is that??"

The silverette shrugged,

"What, you've never heard of dynamite?"

"That's cheating though!"

Riku shook his head,

"No it's not, you just make a fist, and leave your thumb out like this, and then, BOOM! Your silly paper gets blown to smithereens, and I win this round."

Sora took a deep breath, shaking his head, not bothering to argue. He began the chant,

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

The boy smiled when his rock eliminated Riku's scissors. The brunette gave him a triumphant look,

"The next one decides it."

Something changed in Riku's eyes, they became...cold, protective...competitive.

Without another word, Sora started the usual chant,

"Rock, P-"

He stopped when he noticed Riku singing an altered version,

"On the floor, On the bed, In the shower, All!"

A pink blush stained his face. Quickly, he heard a cry of victory.

"Hah! Scissors beats paper!"

"Wha-"

Indeed. Upon focusing on Riku's version of the 'Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot,' Sora forgot to pick, ending with the regular flat palm.

"But Riku, I wasn't focused. We should have a rematch."

Riku shook his head,

"I don't care, you're mine~"

"Ri-Ah!"

* * *

Sora and Riku's Christmas party was in full swing- Music blasting, dancing, pleasant conversation and delicious food going around in the dining room.

The only things missing were the hosts.

"They're screwing, I just know it."

A redhead wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

"What? A twin thing?"

Roxas shrug, about to think of a clever comeback when a certain silverette walked down the steps. Sweat beaded his face, but he looked very _very_ pleased. Riku came to the couple,

"Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the party."

The blond gave him a look,

"Okay, how hard, and _where_ did you screw him?"

The silverette faked a shocked expression,

"My, my Roxy, why ever would you think that I, of all people, would do such a thing?"

"No, seriously, is he hurt?"

Riku rolled his eyes,

"He'll be down in a minute...I hope...I'll go check on him."

Minutes pass, Axel becomes impatient and begins to grope his blond. While trying to brush off Axel, he sees the sight on the stairs that makes him fall into the arms of Axel with laughter.

Sora was limping, severely. It was to the point where Riku had one of his arms on his back, supporting him, while the other was moving Sora's arm around his neck, so the silverette would act as a crutch of some sort.

The brunette's face was a bright shade of cherry, he wouldn't raise his head. Riku laughed, saying,

"Oh yeah Roxas, I totally proved he screams louder than you."

Shades of red deepened on both boy's faces.

Axel called,

"So Riku, how'd you get him to do it anyway?"

The silverette grinned with a feral attitude.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

* * *

**^^; I hope you enjoyed!**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Santa.**


End file.
